


i know i'll stay right there with you

by narquelie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narquelie/pseuds/narquelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're going to pay for that, wolf boy,” she says throatily, moving forward so she's straddling his lap again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know i'll stay right there with you

**Author's Note:**

> As AU as it gets - meaning everyone is alive and happy, no alpha pack or druids running around killing people. Lysaac established relationship; ‘these two have a good day’ AU which basically means sass and fluff.

Lydia's heels click-clack in an obscenely loud way on the floor of Derek's loft. She can see the muscles in Derek's back tense, as he stands bent over a map in the middle of the living room. He can smell her too, her lavender perfume and strawberry shampoo, the freshly applied lipgloss on her lips. Still, he chooses to stubbornly ignore her.

His uncle ignores her too, but for all the different reasons. He knows that if he as much as flashes his teeth at her, he'll be flying out of the window faster than he can manage to shift, and that – no matter how hard Lydia insists on being perfectly capable of defending herself – the whole pack will take her side. (It's messed up and fucking dumb, he thinks, but decides against arguing for the time being). 

Boyd is dosing off on the sofa, with Cora curled at his feet - headphones in her ears and fingers impatiently tapping on his ipod. 

She is the only person in the room who actually acknowledges Lydia's presence. Cora turns on the sofa in her direction and flashes her a warm smile. 

“Hi,” she says sweetly, unabashedly eying the big shopping bag on Lydia's arm. The redhead rolls her eyes with a smirk. 

“I've bought some muffins, if you'd like some?” 

Cora nods appreciatively and Lydia reaches into her bag in search of the confectionery package. She likes the girl, she really does; Cora lacks the hostile vibe the other Hales were almost too generously endowed with. And she's much less prone to sulking, so that's another upside.

She's handing out the paper box to Cora, when the bathroom door opens and Isaac walks out. He's wiping his freshly-washed hair with a towel, and gives a soft smile when he spots her. 

Lydia is sure the whole room can hear the mad thumping of her heart in her chest, but decides she doesn't really care. 

“Come on,” she says, placing a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. “It's lazy time now.” 

Derek huffs in a very hostile, very Derek way.

 

-

 

Isaac slumps onto his bed, eyes following Lydia's practiced movements. She always looks like she's the queen of the place – so meticulous and business-like, even when it comes to simply unpacking the shopping. She fishes out of her bag a paper box with muffins inside, a thermos full of coffee (“Because your coffee maker is shit”), a salad for herself and three movies. 

“I really couldn't decide, so I brought all of them,” she explains, throwing the dvds in his direction. 

He looks at them with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “'The Avengers', 'Django Unchained' and 'Skyfall'? That's quite a set.” 

She shrugs, handing him a cup of coffee (it really is delicious) and curling into bed next to him. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest with a sigh of contentment. 

“So,” he starts, nuzzling his nose against her neck, while she tries not to mewl at the feeling, “no romantic comedies?” 

She shakes her head slightly. “I hate those.” (She hasn't seen The Notebook since Jackson left. But that's not exactly the right time for _that_ conversation.) “Have you chosen yet?”

“Why do you insist on watching a movie in the first place?” 

Lydia throws him a mock offended look. “Well, that's the first – and only – position on your grandpa Derek's list of activities you can indulge in with your girlfriend. What else did you expect?” (Oh, she hopes Derek is having _lots_ of fun, listening to this conversation.) 

Isaac chuckles and shakes his head. “No, really though,” she says, tracing his jaw line with her fingers, “you need a break from all this. Something normal for once.” 

He puts his coffee cup onto the bedside table, and reaches for his laptop. “The Avengers then,” he announces and Lydia stifles a laugh, because - once again - she was right. (Then again, when wasn't she?) 

He pulls her into an embrace – this time a proper one – so that both of his arms are wrapped around her, and her head rests on his chest. As the opening credits start, Isaac hums happily against her hair. 

But as much as she tries, Lydia can't concentrate on the movie; Isaac's t-shirt is still a little wet from his bath and plastered to his chest. She can actually feel the warm skin beneath the thin fabric and in combination with his breath around her neck area, she might be pretty close to going mad. 

Somehow she survives the first thirty minutes, managing to steady her heartbeat and concentrating on Captain America's bottom instead – when she suddenly feels Isaac's fingers slip under the silk of her blouse. Her breath catches in her throat, but she stubbornly chooses to ignore him; they _can_ watch a movie like a normal couple, can't they? And if she reacts to his touch, she's pretty sure she won't be able to stop herself – and with a pack of super sensitive, alert werewolves behind the door, it would certainly not end well. 

So she grits her teeth, focusing on the screen, while his fingers trail lazy circles against her hip bones, sometimes brushing the edge of her panties. (Lydia absentmindedly wonders whether she prefers to slap his fingers away or pull them lower.) 

Lydia absolutely loathes losing, but in this game she's clearly on the failing side. She shifts, in hopes that changing positions will put him at a disadvantage, but he merely moves his hands to her stomach, this time traveling up her body. She feels his warm breath so very close to her ear; he's clearly enjoying his horrid game of teasing. (He's probably laughing at her, that bastard.) 

She finds his hands beneath her blouse and digs her nails into his skin. She doesn't put much pressure into it, only enough to let him know that his ministrations are not appreciated. (Loki screams 'Kneel' onscreen, and the room suddenly feels far too hot for Lydia, her toes curling just a little bit). When Isaac's hands still beneath her own, she takes a second to celebrate in her mind her bittersweet victory. But then she feels his lips on her neck and she knows she's made a terrible, terrible mistake. 

His kisses are hot and open-mouthed, and he trails them from right below her ear to her pulse point. Her eyes almost roll to the back of her head and she bites hard on her lip to keep from screaming. But he can feel Lydia's erratic pulse on his tongue when he sucks on her neck, he can probably smell her arousal too, and she's losing _so badly_ now. 

It is only when he bites down hard on her neck, she thinks ' _Fuck Derek, this is not worth it at all'_ , and wrenches herself from his grasp to turn around. She is merely half aware of the laptop falling to the floor, but she can't bring herself to care at all; finally facing him and his shit-eating grin, she lunges forward and crushes her lips to his. 

It's a flash then, hands and teeth and lips everywhere, and she pulls at his t-shirt, dragging it over his head. She bites at the hollow of his throat and he lets out a growl that makes Lydia smile madly against his flesh. Still, there are too many clothes between them. Isaac seems to realize that because he tugs at her blouse forcefully, ripping it at the seam. He presses his open mouth back to hers, swallowing her scream of protest and delight. 

But there is a knock on the door. 

Lydia pulls back, and Isaac growls again at the loss of contact. He looks properly disheveled, all swollen lips and red marks on his skin, though these should soon begin to fade. Lydia doesn't have that privilege – from the way her neck is stinging, she'll have to wear a scarf at least for a week now. 

The door opens to reveal Cora. She seems to be having a hard time keeping the gigantic smirk off her face. 

“I'm taking them all for a walk,” she says, pointing her finger at the space behind her, “so you can – finish your movie without any disturbances.” 

Isaac smiles at her sheepishly. Lydia wants to smack him, (and then kiss him – repeatedly). 

Before leaving, Cora ventures a look at the floor where the discarded laptop lies; the movie is still playing. “I've seen this one, it was cool.” Her impossible grin grows even wider. “You should wait for the scene after credits – it's definitely worth it.” 

When the door shuts behind Cora, Lydia turns back to her boyfriend. She hopes to look terrifying - or as terrifying as you can get with your lipstick smudged and wearing nothing but your knickers. Still, she thinks she manages not half bad. 

“You're going to pay for that, wolf boy,” she says throatily, moving forward so she's straddling his lap again. 

He's totally okay with that, though.

 


End file.
